Integrated circuit components are typically powered by voltage regulators located at a remote location. Particularly, the voltage regulator is mounted on a computer system motherboard. Having the voltage regulator at a remote location requires the power signal to travel to the die by means of a motherboard trace and a bond-wire on the package, which are both highly inductive. The inductance typically blocks high frequencies.
Often, the integrated circuit includes components that operate at various frequencies (e.g., the 400–500 MHz switching range). Consequently, a voltage drop exists across the inductive path because of the load switching current. The voltage drop is represented by the formula V=L*(di/dt). This voltage drop restricts the voltage regulation. One way to overcome this is to include de-coupling capacitors. The de-coupling capacitors compensate for the inductance by storing and immediately supplying energy. De-coupling capacitors on the motherboard can help compensate for board inductance. De-coupling capacitors can be placed on the integrated circuit die to help compensate for package and die inductance. However, capacitors increase the die area of the integrated circuit. Moreover, the leakage current draw of the capacitors may affect low power applications.